


Something Close

by poppyanemone



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyanemone/pseuds/poppyanemone
Summary: It wasn't happiness.





	

When they come together for the first time, it was anything but perfect. 

They were nestled against the headboard of Nero’s bed, the oldest of the three preoccupying himself by the window, drawing curtains and another drag from his cigarette. It wasn’t the definition of picturesque; the strong smell of whiskey and smoke perpetually lingering in the air. Already slept in blankets were strewn to the floor, barely hanging on at the corner of the mattress. The room was clearly lived in, judging by the way Nero choose to keep its current state. It reflected the man just fine - _organized mess_. Everything in its proper place, but only if it was deemed so by the one that put it there. That one being Nero, of course. The young Mafioso couldn’t help but to laugh when Angelo called it that when all three of them came into the room; Corteo had tried his best to hide his smile at the time. 

That had been over an hour ago, and those minutes had seemed endless. Angelo had eventually settled between Corteo’s legs, his back falling against the comfort of his friend’s chest. Somewhere between banter and own initiative, clothing had been lost, save for pants and Angelo’s suspenders, thrown carelessly over a chair or onto the floor. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t entirely easy either. 

It was complicated like most things. 

“What’re we doin’?” Nero asked after a long period of silence, snuffing out his cigarette in an ash tray. It was a loaded question, but setting and atmosphere had made it seem apparent to their intentions. It had Angelo tilting his head to the side, brow raising as if Nero had asked the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I dunno,” a blunt answer, though it was to be expected from Angelo, “You tell me.” 

Nero didn’t hesitate to laugh, casting a smug grin to the two on the bed. It made something within Corteo’s chest tighten to know someone like him could easily smile like that after posing such a question. All the more unfair when his eyes unconsciously followed Nero’s hands reach for his pants, beginning to undress without much regard for an audience watching him strip down to nothing more than undergarments. Corteo didn’t want to stare, believing such things to be indecent. Even if they were all men, he thought Nero should be given some privacy. Attention faltering for politeness’ sake, he caught Angelo from the corner of his gaze, watched the way his friend swallowed and looked to Nero. The intensity in his eyes made him inhale sharply, worry at his bottom lip. Corteo almost forgot that this wasn’t their first time being like this. 

But it was **his**. 

It should make him jealous. It probably would have if Nero hadn’t accepted him, if Angelo didn’t love him just as much. Luck, one might call it. Throw this happenstance to something equated to fate. Though Corteo didn’t believe in those things nor would he think their circumstances made them lucky. Fortunate, maybe, depending on who was being asked. Nero because he found himself within two people; Angelo because he had the perfect stage set for his revenge; and Corteo -

He didn’t know. 

“Is that enough of an answer for you?” Nero’s voice stole away his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. The man already at the foot of the bed, a semblance of a playful grin on his features as he crawled on hands and knees toward them. How cruel to be breathlessly attractive doing the simplest of things. All the more unfair when Nero’s gaze fell away from Angelo’s to meet Corteo, just as much mischief in his eyes as he had given his friend. It was enough for him to bury his embarrassment in the crook of Angelo’s neck, careful to not bend his glasses.

The bed creaked, shifted under Nero’s weight as he settled beside them. He was muttering under his breath, something about wanting more room on the bed or another complaint that fell on deaf ears. 

“Surprisin’ this thing don’t break with all of us on it,” Nero mentioned, growing dissatisfied with being off to the side and trying to find somewhere that wasn’t the empty space between the two men and what would eventually be the floor if he didn’t manage to be still. It really was a surprise considering how much Nero moved before giving up, flopping onto his side in the same place he had started. “You’re hoggin’ ‘em, y’know, Corteo,” another jest, a teasing remark as Nero prodded Angelo in the side, earning a deadpan stare in his direction. 

“You were takin’ too long primpin’ yourself over by the window. Jus’ makin’ myself comfortable.”

Even Corteo gave a snort upon hearing Angelo’s sharp tongue, peeking up slightly to catch Nero’s pouting face and sputtering rebuttal about being unfair. If things had been different, their banter would have made Corteo wary and suspicious. He still was considering he knew that Angelo had his own ulterior motives and reasoning, but it was difficult to see it when they were like this. It resembled happiness in its early beginnings, a preview to what could be if life dealt them a better hand of cards.

Corteo almost _wanted_ Angelo to spare him. 

Impatience must have grown unbearable for Nero, already moving again, shifting to straddle Angelo, knees framing hips. One hand stretched, laid gently on Corteo’s shoulder; the other rested onto the bed to hold his balance. “Avilio,” Nero began with voice low and alluring, head bowing to whisper something into his ear, something Corteo couldn’t quite grasp. Close proximity and shared secret made him uneasy, tugging at already existing uncertainty. Being left out was a fear, worried his presence was unwanted. He inhaled sharply when he watched Nero embraced Angelo with a kiss to his lips, affection trailing down his jaw, to his neck. 

Corteo could feel his own heartbeat, pounding against Angelo’s back; a frantic thrum induced by overthinking and fragile nerves. He thought he would have been prepared for this, willing enough to hear his friend elicit a quiet groan. It must have been more obvious than he thought when Angelo looked over his shoulder and peered up at him, those lips saying nothing but eyes speaking multitudes. His arm snuck beneath the empty space between suspenders and bare skin, holding Angelo closer to him. It was relieving when Angelo’s hand covered his own, head tilting back to lean against Corteo’s shoulder. A gesture given out of comfort, yet Nero took it as an opportunity to nip at that beautifully exposed skin. Angelo shuddered, a flicker of want crossing his features. 

“Nero asked me if he could kiss you,” Angelo blurted aloud, his own form of revenge, sharing what must have been the ‘secret’ between the two. It was enough to have Nero popping up his head, lips reddened and tongue lapping away the sheen on his mouth. There was no shame on his face, almost pleased Angelo had revealed the bit of information. The same couldn’t have been said for Corteo, staring in disbelief, eyes daring from Angelo to Nero.

“Y-You - Do you really… I-I don’t mind waitin’ unless…” Embarrassing, terribly embarrassing. Heat was creeping its way up his neck, coloring tanned skin with a vibrant red. His inexperience was painfully expressed in the stutter in his voice, the hesitation to say ‘yes’ without sounding eager. Corteo held Angelo tighter before peering back to Nero, flinching to see him already staring back. 

A lone hand reached out for Corteo, Nero’s palm caressing his face in a way that was almost deceptively gentle for man prone to wielding a gun. “C’mere,” a whisper, touch finding the back of Corteo’s neck to bring him closer. “Can I? I won’t unless you’re tellin’ me it’s okay.”  
Corteo swore his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Part of him wished he had the courage to be witty and sharp of tongue like Angelo, maybe correct Nero’s grammar. Make him ask ‘May I?’ instead, but words failed him, only nodding his consent.

No time was wasted before Nero crossed the short distance separating them, embracing him as he had done Angelo moments ago. He could taste the remnants of Nero’s last cigarette, the after bite of heaven when the man’s tongue grazed his bottom lip. It didn’t last though. Or maybe it had and Corteo had lost track of time. He tried to hold to memory though, struggling to keep every detail. It must have been written on his face because Angelo squeezed his hand, pulling Corteo back to the surface after drowning in the other man. 

“It’s nice… ain’t it?” 

Just like Nero to compliment himself, leaning down press a quick kiss to Angelo’s forehead. “Now’re you and Avilio gonna talk about me when I’m gone? I don’t blame you.” All confidence and pleased with himself, Nero smiled. Even Corteo had to laugh, a soft thing that was quieted when Angelo told him to not feed his big ego, but it only made him chuckle again. He could have sworn he saw Angelo smile at the sound. Or maybe not. Corteo wasn’t able to see it before Nero was diving back into the other, stealing kisses in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

It was nice though. 

Maybe it wasn’t happiness, but it may as well been something close.

**Author's Note:**

> When you like both ships, so you make OT3s instead. : ))


End file.
